The Sound of Silence
by ShisouEimin
Summary: Drake just wants some peace and quiet, but realizes that’s not what he needs at all. Pre-D/J, i suppose it would be called. Probably doesn't deserve a T rating, but I suck at figuring this stuff out, so there we go...and wow at all the new genres...o o;


Title: The Sound of Silence  
Author: tuRtl3bOy  
Pairing: Drake/Josh though technically I guess it would be considered pre-slash…  
Theme: #10-Silence; "It's too quiet around here…" for the 30_distractions community at LJ  
Word Count: 1,392  
Disclaimer: I do not own Drake&Josh. That pleasure belongs to other people.

Summary/Notes: Drake just wants some peace and quiet, but realizes that's not what he needs at all. This is my first D&J fanfic, and I wasn't even going to post it here, cuz i haven't posted anything in forever, but i figured, why not? right? and whatever, here it is. And also, I wanted people to actually read it, so I know how I did, if there's anything I need to improve on, like characterization and junk, cuz i'm usuallly really good with grammar and spelling(any and all grammar mistakes were done on purpose, I swear!) and I'm kinda(like a lot) scared to post it at the D&J comm at LJ. blarg~ [end ramble]

Drake groaned loudly, "Josh! _Please_, can you just. _Shut. Up._"

He hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh. And he immediately regretted his tone. Not the words, because he meant the words. But the look of surprise on Josh's face. That look mixed with a look of hurt made him wish he hadn't put so much force behind them. But Josh had run into the room, babbling about something or other. And Drake was trying to concentrate, which was hard enough to do without Josh-babble to burst it.

He sighed loudly and ran a hand quickly through his hair, "Look, man, I just really need to finish this song. I've been working on it for a week now and it's just…not coming out right." He sighed again and looked down at Josh from his bed, hoping the other boy would see that he wasn't trying to push him away. He hoped Josh could see that he wasn't angry, or annoyed. But that he was just stressed and just needed some peace and quiet.

But from the way Josh's mouth was set in a hard line and his eyes were narrowed slightly and the "Sorry" he muttered was so full of dejection that it made Drake feel like more of an ass than he already felt, the musician knew that Josh didn't understand. And as Josh grabbed his backpack that he had just set down and walked out the door, Drake closed his eyes and banged the back of his head against the wall behind him. He knew Josh was probably angry and most definitely hurt, but he needed to finish this song. Because when he finished the song, then everything would be okay.

He opened his eyes and looked down at his guitar, trying to find the right chords to match the tune in his head. But nothing sounded right. Nothing had sounded right for days and it was more than a little frustrating. Like, a lot more. He was ready to give up altogether. And he would have if he wasn't so sure that this song would so fucking em_amazing_./em

He normally didn't stress over a song like this. He didn't like to force it. He was impatient with most things in life, but music was one thing he could wait for. Josh was always telling him that patience was a virtue and good things comes to those who wait, or some frilly crap like that. And for everyday things, like girls and fudgie-boos, he scoffed at the thought, but for music? For music he didn't think it was such a bad philo-philosco, whatever. It was a good way of thinking.

Because he knew if he waited long enough, the right notes, the right words would come to him eventually and it would just flow like water. And it would be worth it.

***

A few hours later and Drake had moved from his bed to the couch, his head pillowed by the arm-rest, his guitar lying across his body. He had given up trying to finish his song a while ago and was just staring up at the ceiling. And sometimes staring at nothing helped. Sometimes.

He sighed. Who was he kidding? It was a lost cause. It was like he had constipation or something.

He giggled at that.

_Constipation_.

It was a funny word. He laughed a bit more as he said it a few more times in his head and once out loud, but the amusement faded just as fast as it had come and another sigh escaped from between his lips.

It was too quiet, he thought.

He couldn't concentrate with all the silence around. It was weird, but it seemed like it was too _loud_. And he never would've thought of silence like that, but it was. It was loud and he couldn't concentrate any more than if Megan was standing next to him blowing a blow horn in his ear.

And maybe it was the way he had forced Josh to leave that was making it so unbearable. And really, he hadn't even wanted Josh to leave. He had just wanted him to stop _talking_. But he'd take Josh's rambling over this silence any day because he could usually tune Josh out when he started to ramble, and talk about his day. It had taken years of fine-tuning his ignoring skills but he was now able to reduce Josh's voice into a soft buzz in the back of his mind as he thought of other, more important things. Like, girls, his hair, his music, more girls, his band, kissing, kissing em_girls_/em, and his guitar.

Or a brand new song that refused to come out!

And right now, he would give anything to have Josh in the room, pencil scratching across a page of his notebook, or his fingers flying across his keyboard as he typed up whatever stupid essay assignment he had due, or maybe sitting on the other side of the couch, watching TV. Drake would put his feet in Josh's lap and Josh would give him an annoyed look and maybe smack his foot, but not really push them off.

He smiled briefly at that last image before he sighed for like the hundredth time that day and sat up. He set his guitar gently on the floor, leaning it against the couch and pulled his phone out of his pocket. But just when he was about to call Josh, the door opened and the other boy walked in almost as if on cue.

"Hey, man, where've you been?" Drake asked, turning on the couch so he was on his knees, leaning over with his arms resting against the back of it.

Josh shrugged, "At the Premiere," he said shortly, throwing his backpack on his bed and pulling books out.

"Do you want to watch some TV?" Drake couldn't help the chipper, almost hyper, lilt to his words. He was going for 'cute'. He knew Josh was annoyed, maybe even pissed at him for basically telling him to 'shut the fuck up and get out' earlier and he wanted to patch things up between them. And he knew that Josh couldn't resist when he was being 'cute'. And really? Who could?

"I've got homework…" Josh replied shortly, and after grabbing a notebook and a pencil along with a text book, sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

Drake's shoulder's sagged a little. Josh hadn't even looked at him once since he'd walked into the room. "Look, man, I'm sorry…" he started, giving up on the 'cute' approach. And when Josh glanced at him, obviously waiting for him to continue, the musician sighed, "For snapping at you earlier. I shouldn't have done that."

Josh shrugged, "It's alright. I know you're music is important to you…"

Drake shook his head, "But you're more important and even still, I shouldn't have snapped like that…" he said impulsively, the words out of his mouth as he thought them. He really needed to get a filter for that thing. He waited on bated breath as Josh looked at him sharply, searching his face for something. And he could feel his face heat up in a blush, but then the other boy smiled and he smiled and everything was alright again.

Drake plopped down on the couch and grabbed his guitar before stretching out on the couch in his previous position. His feet invaded Josh's lap and he grinned cheekily as the dark-haired boy sent him an annoyed look before sighing and propping his text book on Drake's shin's to study.

A satisfied smile spread across Drake's face at his small victory and he idly strummed the strings of his guitar, "So, how was your day?" he asked, shifting his legs around which caused Josh's book to slip from its position.

Josh gave him another annoyed looked, "You really want to know?" he asked warily.

Drake nodded absently, "Yeah, sure," he said, with a smile.

Josh waited a few seconds before he opened his mouth, "Alright, well…"

Drake listened to him for a while, but then eventually tuned him out. Josh's voice faded into that familiar soft buzz in the back of his mind and he replayed the chords to his new song that he had been working on, and it sounded so much better.


End file.
